OKITA'S RIVAL?
by korenai-chan
Summary: Okita saw Kagura with some handsome bastard, what would he do?
1. Chapter 1: KOREI

**WELCOME! This is my first Okikagu story! hope ya like it!**

**I do not own gintama... but i do own the handsome Korei.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: KOREI<strong>

2pm

"What a boring day!" okita said while lying down at one of the park's benches. He slack off his duty again leaving Yamazaki behind. When Okita was about to close his eyes to take a nap, he saw kagura running.

"Now, now.. I guess I could use my extra time for entertainment" he said with a smirk on his face.

He then stood up and look at kagura who is panting.. He was about to go and annoy Kagura when he saw she was waving at someone. Then, he saw Kagura talking to a guy. He's about Shinpachi's age. Taller than Shinpachi but shorter than Gin. His hair is golden brown and is bouncy. He has these hazel eyes and a sweet smile on his face. "Who do you think you're flirting with? Asshole!" Okita wispered.

Meanwhile...

"I'm sorry I'm late, Korei-kun! Gin-chan told me not to go so.. you know.." kagura said

"It's okay. At least you're here. I'm sorry if you had a fight with Gin-sama because of me."

"I already said yes to you, right? I have to keep my word"

Korei then held her hand then went for a walk.

"What the..." Okita almost yelled. Okita then turned around and said. "Why should I care? I have to find Yamazaki now and be a responsible officer".

7pm

"So Kagura-chan, how was it?" korei asked..

"You shouldn't have walked fast! Can't you see? I wore high heels.. There is no way that any normal girl could keep up to you wearing heels! The arcade is good but you have to know her interest. She might not like crowded places. Aside from that, it was okay.. and oh, I love the food at that restaurant!"

"i see. It's good to know that! Thanks a lot for the help Kagura-chan! I really want to make my date with chiyo perfect! You think she won't hate me if I walk her home after going out?"

"Nah!I think she'll like that. besides, it's like saying "i wanna stay with you longer"

"really?"

"yeah"

"I should walk you home. Gin-sama might kill us"

"I can handle myself. I'm super strong! Besides, if Gin-chan sees us together, he'll kill you" kagura said with a sweet smile.

"i understand."

7:30pm

Okita can't erase the ugly picture he saw. He went to the park again and sat on the same bench he was on earlier. He placed his hands on his face. "Shit!" he told himself. He was about to stand when he felt something hit his head. "Ouch! What the..." he wasn't able to continue when he saw Kagura giving an "evil smile".

"What are you doing here, sadist?" kagura asked.

"I should ask you that, china."

"I don't wanna go home yet." kagura answered.

"And why is that? Little girls like you should go home early.. oh, I forgot, you're a monster!"

"What the.. How dare you spoil my mood idiot!" She said while attacking the Shinsengumi's captain.

The captain was able to dodge and gave her his quick respond to her attack. He gave her a kick but she blocked. They kicked each other's ass till their heart's content. Okita ended up bringing Kagura home coz she was too exhausted.

Gin: What the hell happened to her?

Shin was too worried to yell at them so he just took Kagura from Okita's arm and put her to her room (Gin's closet).

Okita: Ask her when she wakes up, Danna. I have to go home! I'm so god damn tired!

Gin: oy!

Gin wasn't able to know anything coz Okita went out as fast as he can.. He was tired after all. Gin can't stand it and so he went to his room.

"Oy! Kagura! Wake up you lil vermin! How dare you go out with that sadist!" he said while kicking the closet.

"Don't break that closet Gin-chan. I'm pissed like you but let's just wait for her to wake up then talk to her tomorrow like what guardians do"

"If that Okita abused Kagura's innocence, I'll kill him!"

Gin was so pissed that he can't wait for Kagura to wake up...

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Please hit the review for any comment (negative or positive) or suggestion about this... I would really appreciate it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Dumped!

**Hi everyone! It almost took me forever to make the 2nd chapter because of chocolate shortage but... oh well,,, here it is! ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"What the hell happened yesterday young lady?" Gin can't help but yell at her.

"What?" Kagura answered puzzeled.

"Okita brought you here last night, Kagura-chan." Shinpachi spoke as if he's interrogating his daughter.

"yeah! What the hell was that? Why were you with that tax-robbing sadist?" Gintoki added.

"We did the usual. I kicked his shiny ass" Kagura baosted.

"That's all?" Gin said doubting her. "Nothing else?" the guy with the glasses asked.

"What are you guys thinking? I'm disappointed here!" said Kagura pouting her lips while walking slowly to the door. "I have to go"

"What the..." Gintoki said while putting his hands to his face

_..._

"What_ the hell is wrong with me? Why does china and that bastard keep on popping out of my mind!" Okita wispered._

"captain? You said something?"

"Huh? um... I said you go that way, I go this way." said the captain.

"but captain, I.." the poor Yamazaki wasn't able to continue because his captain went off already. "Vice-commander will kill me"

...

Korei was getting ready for the date he's been waiting for when his phone rang. "oh! a message from Chiyo-chan" he said while opening the message excitedly. "_Hi Korei-kun! I am deeply sorry but i can't go with you today. Something very important came so... I'm sorry". _He almost fell on his knees but remained calm. He took a deep breath then replied "_It's okay. It's important, right? I do understand." _ Damn he was really looking forward to it! To ease is depression, he decided to take a walk at the park.

Okita wanted to shake china out of his mind so he decided to take a nap at his favorite bench. He sat on the bench and pulled his eye mask out of his pocket. When he was about to close his eyes, he saw China walking at the park from afar. "_Great!" _he thought. And when he was about to stand up, he saw the same god-damn bastard approach her. _"what the f*&%! Are they having a DATE?"_

...

Kagura went out to escape from her loving Gin-can and shin-chan. "_How could they think of something like that?" _she whispered .

"Kagura-chan?" a very familiar voice called her. Kagura turned around to see Korei smiling at her.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a date with Chiyo-chan?"

"Well... She said something important came up" he explained

"That sucks!" she said

"I know... Can we continue our practice? maybe I can learn more from you."

"okay, I'll go change and I'll see you after an hour" she said while smiling.

...

Okita just watch them from the bench. "_What the heck are they talking about? not that I care... really! I should just take a nap!" _He then put his eye mask on and tried his best to sleep..

And so Korei waited for 2 long and boring hours. "I can't believe it took this long for her to change!". It bored him so much that he decided to take a little walk. As he was enjoying his view, he saw a very sweet couple walking in front of him. "what a cute couple" he said. Till he saw one of the couple's face. His eyes widen by shock! He was so mad that he wanna attack the bastard who's arm is around her neck. Oh yeah! It was Chiyo... The two timing bitch was caught in the act. Korei kept his cool and approached them.

"Hey!" he calls while waving..

Chiyo's expression tells it all! shocked!

"ko... ko... korei! you... you are here.."

"Who is he?" the bastard asked

"I'm Korei, Chiyo's FRIEND"

Chiyo's eyes widen but she recovered easily. "So, you know now. I don't have to hide it anymore then." she confidently said. "I don't like you anymore. You are boring! No one will ever like a loser like you!"

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" a voice behind her caught her attention.

Korei looked at the girl. He can't help but stare at the lady. She's so beautiful! She was wearing a red kimono with sakura print on every edge. She let her hair down that was dancing with the wind gracefully. It looked really soft and silky. She had a light make up on her face that is just right for her! And yes, It is Kagura..

Okita can't sleep because of the loud screams he hears. Plus the monsterous-china girl kept popping in his mind. "_This is f*&$#ng annoying!"_ And so he pulled his eye mask off and stood up. He pointed the bazooka but he retreated the idea when he saw Kagura pointing her umbrella at a girl. "_WOW! China really is cute!"_

"And who are you? the arrogant bitch opened her mouth

"I'm his girlfriend, you whore!" Kagura yelled without thinking...

"eh?" is all korei could say

"What?" Okita can't stay silent anymore. "Does Danna and Megane knows about this?"

"sadist?" is all she can say

"oh my god! a bishie!" said the annoying chiyo

"Bishie? Are you out of your freaking mind?" Kagura protested

"I really like Bishies! They are cute, and weak like Jun of Special A and Yuki of The wallflower!"

"Bishies aren't all weak! Some are bad-ass like Kurapika of hXh and Kazuki of getbackers not to mention Kurama of yuyu hakusho." Kagura debates

"Hey, I am really not in the mood right now.." sougo gave them his EVIL SMILE "you innocent citizens might wanna save your asses from being ripped into pieces and go home"

"you go home sadist! This does not concern you!" you know who

"now I'm gonna have to arrest you for hurting my feelings" the sadistic bastard grabbed Kagura's hand and pulled away leaving the others stunned and speechless. Kagura wanted to be free from his grip but she can't. He was freaking strong! Kagura then pulled her hand (max level) to free her hand from the sadist. Sougo realized that she's hurting herself by doing this so he just let go of her hand.

"what is wrong with you?" Kagura yelled at him

"tsk! I should ask that china. Who was that bastard you called your boyfriend?" Sougo asked raising an eye brow."_Why did i said that?"_

Kagura blinked her eyes in a cute way... "Oh, that... well. He's Korei... wait a second... bwahahahahahaha!" kagura can't help but laugh

"what's so funny, china?"

"are you jeallous sadist?" she said with arrogance

"Dream on china. I was worried for the poor guy. He didn't know the monster in you" Sougo said with a smirk on his face

*angry mode* Kagura started attacking the sadist but miserably failed. She tripped on her kimono and lost balance. Sougo managed to catch her with his left arm. "Dammit! You are heavy for a midget!" but deep inside him "_Be careful damn it!"_ Kagura wanted to kill him more. She gave him a punch and landed at Sougo's face but it lacked power. "WEAK" he said with a smirk on his face. She followed it with another punch but he caught her arm. " Oh come on, China. You'll ruin the kimono." and he gave her his fakest smile ever! "Never dress up like this again,China. It does not suit you.. It made you weak" but deep in him... "_never dress up for other men or I'll kill him!". _Kagura stared at him. "_This bastard! He didn't even said I'm pretty even if this is my best version ever!" _She wanted to cry but she calmed herself... "I'll kill you someday!" that's all that came out of her mouth. "I'll wait for that moment" Sougo said arrogantly before letting go of her wrist.

"I'm hungry, wanna eat?"

"_did I just asked her out?"_

_"_You better treat me because you made me leave my date behind sadist!"

"_date? so they really are going out. Korei huh.. He's going to die after Hijikata dies from an accident"_

_"_Just minimize your monsterous appetite, China."

"After eating, I'll kick your ass!"

"yeah, yeah... As if you can"

* * *

><p><strong>I am a bit debating with my self on how to write the 2nd chapter so... oh well... I HOPE YOU GUYS ENOYED THIS.. I'm thinking of making this a little bloody next time... hihihihi! What do you guys think? Please don't be shy to hit the review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: EVIL?

**HI EVERYONE! THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO IT THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

** I AM IN THE MOOD TO TYPE SOMETHING AND I STILL HAVE CHOCOLATES TO EAT... SO HERE IT GOES...**

**I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Gintoki asked them with a dark aura behind him

"Oi Danna! Calm down, I can see some dark aura behind you."

"You should really give a good answer Okita-san" glasses with a boy said... (woah! I accidentally wrote it the other way!)

"Like I said Gin-chan, We did the usual!.." Kagura yelled at him

The eldest guy in the room stood up and was about to smack Kagura's head when someone knocked at the door.

Knock! Knock!

"Ei shin, what time is it?"

"8pm"

"who the hell would dare disturb a "FAMILY MEETING?" Gin busted with anger as he opens the door !

"uhm... konban wa! he said while handing over a chocolate.

Gin took it with no hesitation. "come in!" with a sweet smile on his face. Gin closed the door as the guy went inside.

"Kagura-can!" he held her hand. "I was so worried about you!"

"Korei-kun"

Gin kicked Korei's head in the most fashionable way.

"who the hell are you? and get your hands off Kagura!"

The poor guy got up and bowed down Gin and said.. "I am Korei ,Gin-sama. Don't you remember me?"

"no, I don't"

"He came here before Gin-chan. Asking for Kagura's help." shin said "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about Kagura-chan since she was abducted by an officer!"

Okita glared at him. "_damn bastard!"_

Gin stared at Sougo and said " Is that the officer you are talking about?" pointing at Sougo.

Korei grabbed Sougo's collar and yell at him "YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGURA-CHAN YOU BISHIE?"

Sougo stared at him and found that he really is serious here.. *sadist mode on!*

"What do you think? When a lady and a man was left alone... What could have happened?" with a grin on his face. Gin was so shocked that he wasn't able to move for a bit... "Shin, this is just a nightmare, right?" but the boy with the glasses was shocked himself... Kagura grabbed Korei's wrist and pulled him out...

"Kagura-chan, was it true?" he asked

"Don't go jumping to conclusions, we just kicked each other's ass.."

"I see" he was relived after hearing those from her. "ahm, Kagura-chan, I would like to know if you like someone right now"

Kagura bilnked. "_I didn't see this happening"_

"yeah, I do" she said smiling..

"_I have Gin-chan, Shin-chan, SADAHARU, and Sukonbu" she told_ herself...

Korei's aura darken.. _"so, that officer took your heart eh?" _

"Is it him?" he asked as he grabbed Kagura's arm.

"what are you doing?" she asked as she tries to free herself from him. He wouldn't let go. "_Why is he so strong? SHit! I forgot my umbrella!". _She tries *so hard* to pull her hand but he only tighten his grip on her.

"That does it!" she said as she attack him but dramatically failed.. "OOoooopss! can I go back and get my umbrella?" she said with a sweet smile.

He didn't answered instead Kagura felt something hit her and everything went blurr...

Gin was revived. He glares at Sougo. "Oi! what was that about you and our precious Kagura?"

Sougo found this fun.. "like I said Danna, we did whatever a man and a woman do"

Gin grabbed Sougo's collar " You do know how young our Kagura is, right? You do know the consequence of you action, right? You know her father, right?"

"Just thinking about this makes me wanna kill you!" the man with the glasses finally snapped out.

"Calm down Danna... You'll end up bald if you'd stay like this."

"Whaaaaaaat?

KNOCK KNOCK

"what a timing!"

Shin opened the door hoping to see Kagura but fails.. It was Hijikata and Kondo.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to our Sougo?" Hiikata yelled after seeing Gin almost killing Sougo.

"What's happening here?" kondo said calmly but his aura was buring like hell

"what kind of parents are you? Gin yelled while pointing at the two Shinsengumi. "Your boy here harassed the innocence of our Kagura!"

"What the hell! I'm not his parent dumb-ass! And your so called Kagura is not innocent! Hijikata answered

"Calm down Otou-san. What did our Sougo did?" Kondo said with teary eyes

"Since when did I became that sadistic-bastards father?" he said as he lights his cigar

"Ask him!" said Gin

Hijikata then grabbed Sougo's collar "What the hell did you do to that bad-mouthed young lady?"

He is enjoying this.. Sougo... " Why don't you die? Obviously whatever a man and a woman does when they are alone. or ask china what we did."

Hijikata's eyes widen as he let's go of Okita. He can't believe what he heard.. Kondo then went near Okita and put his hand onto Sougo's back...

"I am proud of you"

"What the fu*! How could you say such thing!" Shin yelled his heart out that his stomach was showing... *bwahahaha*

"You did well! You are a man now.." Kondo added "eh kid, Where is the lucky lady?

Gin can't hold it any longer that he kicked Kondo to his stomach. Shin punched his face! and oh well,, Hijikata just watched him as he was getting beaten up by two demonic creatures.

"Sougo, you didn't do anything that counts as SEXUAL HARASSMENT, right?" hijikata said while leaning at the wall..

"What do you think?"

"oi, where is that china-girl? Hijikata asked

Sougo's expression changes the moment Toushiro mentioned Kagura and saw her umbrella was left inside the house.

Gin realized this reality and remember Kagura went out with that Korei who is a complete stranger to them. "Shin, that Korei, he's human, right?". Shin did not answer.

"Oi Suichiro! You know..." Gin was not able to finish coz he's not there anymore and so is her umbrella.

"YOUTH" hiikata murmured as he light his 100th stick of cigar

"CHINA!" Sougo can only run as fast as he can... but really, He's not running at all... He's at SADAHARU's back.. He made Sadaharu smell Kagura's umbrella and asked him to take him to Kagura. He even gave Sadaharu a treat coz the ridiculously giant-like dog would not move an inch without a treat. "Wait for me, China!"

Kagura woke up but she can't move at all... *of course* since she was tied.. She was lying on a bed. Her hands tied above her head and her legs was tied separately. not to mention she's wearing a kimono which is slightly undone. "What the hell?"

"oh, so you're awake" korei said as if he's worried... "what was that officer said again? about a man and a woman would do if they are alone?"

* * *

><p><strong>aaaaaaahhhhh! I want more blood but my friend Hisoka here said save it for later... hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed eating my chocolates... PLEASE hit review to give suggestions, violent reactions, and anything that comes into your mind... <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: SUCCESS

**OMG! can you believe my Mom! Everytime she sees me sitting in front of the computer, she'd ask me to do something then when i got back, she's using the computer. AAArrrrgggggg! Good thing my good friend Hisuka has his laptop so I had to "KIDNAP" his laptop for a while... :) PLEASE ENJOY HISUKA'S LOSS WHILE I EAT A BUNCH OF BOXES OF CHOCOLATES...**

**I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA... seriously, it's too good to be claimed by me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Where the heck am I going? Hey, Sadako, you sure we're going at the right place?" Okita yelled at the Giant dog.

"_Sadaharu idiot! And why would I bring you to Mommy? I hate_ _you__ sadist!_" Sadaharu thought.

"I have a feeling we're going the wrong way Sadako! China is in danger! You have to bring me to where ever China is!" Sougo pleaded to the monsterous dog.

Sadaharu stopped and looked at Sougo. "_Is he telling the truth? No! He always annoys Mommy and always hurts her! there is no way he'd care for Mommy!" _the ridiculously large dog believed. "_I must make sure he does not meet Mommy anymore! Should I eat him?" _

"I'll treat you for a week" Sougo offered feeling the dog doesn't trust him still.

"_DEAL!" _he almost screamed his thoughts. Sadaharu turned back and run as fast as he can which is faster than any vehicles you could ever imagine running in full speed.

_"So I was right! This bastard was taking me at the wrong god-damn place!"_ the sadist said to himself as he tighten his grip to the ridiculously large and impossibly fast dog. "I really am coming China! You better wait for me!"

"So, Kagura..." Korei said with a soft voice as he gets closer to Kagura. "What was it again?"

"I believe we should play *JUNKEN*" Kagura said with an innocent look on her face. "That's what a man and a woman do when they are alone."

"Junken? really? Is that the best you can think of?" He said disappointedly

"Nope, I was thinking I wanna eat coz I am starving to death here. Can you untie me?"

"NO!"

He went near Kagura and played with her hair using his fingers. "Let me educate you on what a man and a woman do when they are alone" he said with the dirtiest smile on his gorgeous face. He went on top of Kagura. His knees bending in between Kagura's legs. Using is left hand as support to his weight and the other hand holding Kagura's chin, he leaned closer to Kagura's face. Kagura's facial expression did not change at all. She was staring at him looking so innocent. He smirked and went closer. His right hand was about to explore inside Kagura's kimono

"What the hell are you doing?" she said expressionless

"What do you think?"

"Hey pervert-kun! Do you really think you can touch anything other than a flat-chest inside that kimono?"

A very familiar voice reached their ears.

"What the... You wanna die sadist!"

"Is this how you thank your knight in shining armor?" Sougo raised a brow.

"If it isn't the officer." He sat down facing Sougo. Then he looked at Kagura "We'll continue this lesson later". Then he stood facing Sougo again.

"really? I don't think so." Sougo pulled out his sword and went to his perfect attack pose with killing intent.

"_whoah! this dude is serious! I can see his bloody-red eyes on fire and a dark aura as background!"_ Korei calmed himself and gave Sougo a very CUTE fake smile. "Tsk! weak!" He charged in to attack Sougo and ridiculously failed.

"Who's weak again? You look pathetic!" Okita murmured loud enough for them to hear.

"I won't hand her over to a sadistic bastard like you!"Korei yelled while attacking Sougo. Sougo dodged smoothly and gave Korei a heavy blow but Korei blocked his attack with a pipe.(_where the hell did that pipe came from?)._ Korei kicked Sougo's face but Sougo blocked his kick and return a kick to Korei's stomach. Full blow! It hurt Korei but he can still stand. "_bastard! He's fu*&%# strong!"_ Korei thought. Korei then pulled out a ridiculously huge sword from under the bed where Kagura is tied. (_He used a pipe earlier when he has a sword under the bed)_

"Now Kagura-chan. Please watch as I slash your beloved's weak body" he boasted while getting ready for his attack

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagura screamed her heart out

"ah, so China has feelings for a handsome hottie named Okita Sougo, eh" Sougo mockingly said "_great!"_

"DIE BASTARD!" Korei charged and tried to pierce the freaky sword of his to Sougo's body but failed (EPIC FAIL) because Sougo dodge in the most fashionable way and stroke his sword towards Korei but Korei blocked it.

"What was that, sadist? You got weaker or what?" Kagura can't help but tease him

"You wish, China! You owe me so you better get ready for your payment"

"Payment my ass! It's your job as the captain of the Shinsengumi to save a HOT lady like me from my kidnapper!"

"I can't see any hot lady anywhere, China"

"I'll kill you, BASTARD!"

"I am looking forward to that"

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ARGUE WHILE FIGHTING, YOU BASTARD!" Korei bursted in anger while giving Sougo his heaviest blow but Sougo dodged it dramatically and slashed Korei's abdominal part... Korei fell on his knees before he lost his consciousness. Sougo then went near to Kagura who gave him her sweetest smile.

"You can untie me now" Kagura said while smiling

"Nah,, I wanna collect you payment, first." he said with a demonic smile

"wa,, what?"

Sougo went on top of her and did the same position as Korei a while ago.

" oi, what the.." she wasn't able to continue coz Sougo's face was too close.. Kagura's face turned red.

Sougo leaned forward and was about to kiss her

"OI! Suichiro! what do you think you're doing to my Kagura's innocence? Get the fuck off her!" the perm head yelled

"_Great timing, Danna"_ Sougo untied Kagura "I was trying to untie her, Danna. You're late"

"Get off me before I smash your balls!" Kagua yelled

"see, I told you your so called Kagura is not innocent" Hijikata murmured as he light his cigar

"How did you get here?" Sougo pointed his bazooka at Hiikata while sitting beside Kagura "_how dare you all interrupt my happiness" (I always wanna know where he hides is bazooka)_

_"_Sadaharu went back crying like shit and wrote "SAVE MAMA FROM THE SADIST" using Hijikata's mayo." Gin explained

Kagura laughed so hard that she almost fell from the bed. "Good boy!" she said while petting Sadaharu. She then run towards Gin and hugged him tight."_DIE DANNA! DIE!" is what Sougo was thinking_ "I wanna go home Gin-chan." she said with a smile on her face. "but I'm too weak to walk so you have to carry..." Kagura wasn't able to finish her sentence when Sougo grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him then carried her *princess style*. "_I'll kill Danna after I kill Hijikata,, I mean, after Hijikata dies from an accident"_

"Put me down, sadist!" she protested

"no,China. You said you're too weak to walk so I'll carry you home." he said sarcastically

"Oi! Sougo.." Hiikata wasn't able to continue since Sougo thrown an EVIL GLARE at him.

"Don't worry Kagura, I won't take my eyes off the two of you." Gin patted Sougo's shoulder.

And so they went out of the freaky building and walked to the Gin's place.

"You can put me down now, sadist!"

Sougo pretend not to hear her and went near to Sadaharu and whispered "You're a bad dog! no treats for you!" Sadaharu's face became sad "so if you wanna make up to me, go distract those damn asses" Sougo said while giving his sweetest smile to Sadaharu. Sadaharu then jumped in front of Gin and landed at Kondo's back. ( can you imagine how heavy this dog is) Then bit Hiikata's left arm (yes, arm, coz I don't wanna harm his handsome face) and plans to never let go. Gin and Shin tried their best to make Sadaharu stop but the dog just won't listen.

"_finally" _

"oi sadist! Put me down!"

Sougo brought Kagura inside Gintoki's room and slammed the door. He dropped Kagura on the floor. Kagura fell on her butt. "ouch!"

"now we can continue" he mocked

"wha..." again she was not able to continue but this time, Sougo was successful to own her lips. It was a long and passionable kiss. "I love you, China". Then he ran for his life and got out of the house successfully without getting harmed leaving the young Yato staring at the door. Stunned. He went to the Shinsengumi HQ with a smile.

"OI! KAGURA! HELP US HERE!" Gin yelled til his esophagus bled.

"Gin, there's something wrong with Kagura-chan" Shinpachi informed their leader with a worried face

Gin looked at Kagura who is still staring blank at the door.

"THAT SADISTIC BASTARD IS GOING TO DIE TONIGHT!"

"Hijikata-san, we will be coming with you as you go to HQ." said the boy with glasses

"As long as you could make this monster spit my arm, I don't mind"

"Oi! Kagura! Snap out of it!" Gin yelled at the poor Yato as he slaps her left and right.

Kagura recovered and blinked as she saw Gin's mad face.

"what? nothing happened okay! leave me alone!" Kagura screamed while running to her room (which is a closet) then slammed the poor door.

"Oi kagura! Do you like that sadist?"

silence

"oh shit! FINE! BUT AT LEAST INTRODUCE HIM TO YOUR PAPI!"

"_can I really do that? oh well, hope Papi won't kill him" _she thought

"Is that a good idea?" Hijikata asked

"I can't wait to see baldy's face when he finds out about this" said the perm head

"Poor Sougo" is the only thing Hijikata could say..

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, I KNOW THIS ENDING KINDA SUCKS.. GOMEN NASAI... I BLAME IT TO MY LACK OF CHOCOLATE STOCKS... BUT I PLAN ON MAKING ANOTHER ONE... ABOUT PAPI AND KAMUI TRYING TO ACCEPT SOUGO... DON'T FORGET TO HIT REVIEW...<strong>

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME**


End file.
